Minor Fictional Characters in the Elabon Series
This article lists the various minor characters who appear in the Elabon Series. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Note on Wereblood and Werenight: Since the 1994 release of the revised edition of Werenight, more consistent with the author's intent, Harry Turtledove and his editors have consistently maintained that Wereblood is not a separate novel. Therefore, it should not be treated as such when listing which novels a character appeared in. =Posthumous references= These characters died before the series takes place. Borbeto the Grim After the deaths of Baron Duren and his son Dagref, Borbeto the Grim managed the barony until the next heir, Gerin the Fox, returned. Seeing Gerin in the clean shaven style of the City of Elabon, Borbeto asked "Is Duren's son a fancy-boy?" Gerin answered "Ask your daughter," drawing laughs and approval from all those around. Borbeto's son was Duin the Bold.Werenight, 1994 ed., p. 21. Dalassenos Dalassenos was a Sithonian architect. As commissioned by Elabonian Emperor Oren II, Dalassenos built a bridge over the Pranther River, and imported Sithonian rivermen to guard the water under it. Oren insisted that only Oren's name be on the bridge. Dalassenos carved a message into the rock and put plaster over it, concealing all of it but one part which showed Oren's name. It was not until after Oren's death that the plaster melted away, leaving the statement visible: "The plaster above? Twas naught but a farce/And as for King Oren, he can kiss my arse." Oren II's successor was pleased by this aspersion on his financially ruinous predecessor, and sent Dalassenos a pound of gold for a reward.Werenight, 1994 ed., pgs. 127-129. Lekapenos Lekapenos was regarded as the greatest poet in Sithonian history. His accounts of the ancient deeds of gods and heroes inspired theater plays by multiple authors, based on minor characters referenced in his epics. Among his sayings was "The gods in the heaven send dripping-tressed rain, to nourish sweet hope in a desert of rain."Werenight, 1994 ed., p. 91. See also *Homer, on whom Lekapenos appears to be based. Metokhites Metokhites was a Sithonian prince. He chased the god Mavrix into the Lesser Inner Sea by beating him about the head with a metal-tipped oxgoad. Mavrix later struck Metokhites with madness, so that he chopped his own son into bits, thinking him a grapevine. Centuries later, Mavrix was briefly under the impression that Gerin the Fox was Metokhites returned to torment him.Werenight, 1994 ed., pgs 124-125. Literary comment This anecdote is based on the feud between Dionysus and King Lycurgus of Thrace. Sarus Sarus was the cousin of Ricolf the Red. He was killed by Ricolf in clan in-fighting shortly before Balamung' War came to the region.Werenight, 1994 ed., p. 35. Volatin Volatin was a great astronomer from the City of Elabon, and author of On the Motions of the Moons.Prince of the North, pgs. 339-340. =Contemporary characters= These characters were alive when the first novel Werenight began, although some may not have maintained that status for very long. Brinta (Fox and Empire) Brinta was the wife of Balser Debo's son. A plump woman with a jovial nature, she made love with her husband noisily while their guest King Gerin the Fox was in the next room.Fox and Empire, pgs. 91-94. Dumnorix (Werenight) Dumnorix son of Orgetorix was a Trokme noble who confronted Gerin the Fox briefly during the Battle of the Werenight, before being struck down by an arrow.Werenight, 1994 edition, p. 246. Kor (King of the North-F&E) Kor was the son of Van of the Strong Arm and Fand. He was annoyed at being too young to fight in the Elabonian Civil War. His older sister Maeva joined the army of King Gerin the Fox in the same conflict, by donning a male disguise. Luhuzantiyas (W) Luhuzantiyas was a demon summoned by the mage Balamung, using a Kizzuwatnan spell from the Book of Shabeth-Shiri, to attack Gerin the Fox and Van of the Strong Arm during their first meeting in combat. Luhuzantiyas had the legs, torso, and head of a man, but the legs and tail of a scorpion. The demon attempted to stab Gerin and Van with his venomous stinger, but their skill with arms and armor saved them. The two men repeatedly hacked at the demon with their swords, and Van delivered the coup de grace by smashing his head to pulp with a mace. The demon refused to accept his own death, writhing as if seeking his foes in post mortem reflex.Werenight, 1994 edition, p. 13. Maleinos (W) Maleinos was a Sithonian sage who taught at the Sorcerer's Collegium of Elabon. He was a firm believer in the cyclical notion of historical development. His most famous doctrine read: "Peoples and cities now have great success, now are so totally defeated as no longer to exist. And the changing circuit revealed such things before our time, and will reveal them again, and the revelations will not cease, so long as there be men and battles."Werenight, 1994 ed., pgs. 181-182. Rihwin the Fox and Gerin the Fox both studied under him. While Gerin respected Maleinos' intelligence, he thought the doctrine to be too rigid and inflexible, and not allowing for variations and exceptions to the rule. He also knew Maleinos to be an alcoholic, although this fact did no harm.Ibid. Moribar the Magnificent (W) Moribar the Magnificent was the Elabonian governor of Sithonia at the time of Balamung's War. He was believed to be plotting rebellion against Emperor Hildor III. The Imperial Hand Tevis pretended to be an ally of Moribar, as part of his agent-provocateur performance for Gerin the Fox.Werenight, 1994 ed., p. 105. Radwalda (KotN) Radwalda was the midwife who helped Fulda deliver the baby which was sired by Mavrix. Radwalda then summoned King Gerin the Fox to meet the marvelous Ferdulf.King of the North, pgs. 438-439; Tale of the Fox, p. 376. Rowitha (F&E) Rowitha was a serving maid at Balser Debo's son's keep. She has a one-night-stand with Prince Dagref the Whip as he was preparing to leave for the Elabonian Civil War.Fox and Empire, pgs. 91-97. Dagref stopped by Balser's keep again at the end of the war. Rowitha quickly realized that Dagref's affections had been transferred to the shieldmaiden Maeva, and she gave him a slap on the face. Maeva returned Rowitha's stares of dislike.Ibid., pgs. 429-432. Ulfilas Batwin's son (F&E) Ulfilas was an Imperial warrior taken prisoner by northlanders during the Elabonian Civil War. His father Batwin was the first cousin of northern commander Rihwin the Fox, who was in charge of the batch of prisoners which included Ulfilas.Fox and Empire, pgs. 368-369. Wellas Therthas' son (F&E) Wellas Therthas' son was the steward of King Aragis the Archer's keep during the Elabonian Civil War. As the war was ending, Wellas greeted King Gerin the Fox, who had come to a pay a call on Aragis. However, Aragis was away pursuing the Imperial General Arpulo Werekas' son toward the south. From Wellas' pudginess, Gerin concluded that the population of Aragis' keep were well-fed.Fox and Empire, pgs. 420-421. =References= * Category:Minor Characters